Naruto of the nolife king
by L33t Horo
Summary: Hellsing and naruto fanfiction.Alucard was confussed for the kyuubi and sealed in Naruto... Now Seras adopted Naruto. Alucard will teach Naruto all about his abilities and how to become a great warrior worthy of his powers
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the no-life

Wellcome everyone… I been long for so long… I am starting another chapter…. I thank you all for reading a lot of my other fics… this fanfiction is a Naruto/Hellsing crossover fanfic… the story will be compelling and made to tailor most of the readers likes… but it will not be perfect… also I got another fanfic on the works…a naruto/castlevania fanfic… now I am working on that too… but now please enjoy this fanfiction

Note: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Hellsing… but I will own Blizzard (the guys that make World of warcraft) soon… *Evil laughter insert here*

Chapter 1: The no-life king and a new begening

"Uhmmm… there is nothing to do anymore" Alucard said as he was playing with his guns

A pulsating light begun to tear a fabric of time and space

"Well this is new…" Alucard said as he was being sucked….

"Such power… who dares to try and capture me?" Alucard said as he tried phasing trough the wall but did no good… the orb of light keep sucking him in…

"MASTER!!?" Seras yelled as he saw the predicament her master was in

"Stay back cop girl" Alucard said… but Seras was being sucked in as well.

Alucard then was sucked in… Seras was also sucked in but a few seconds after…

(**Scene change)**

A giant black demonic looking fox appeared over on Konoha

"The Kyuubi!" The villagers shouted as the fox extended its tails and destroyed and massacred everything and anything in its sight

**Fast forward 10 minutes**

"_Eh?where am I? what happened? Bodies… and blood what happened to me?"_Alucard thought to himself

**Flashback 1 hour back**

"Who is this person?!" a man with red eyes an tomoe said as he saw Alucard come from the ball of light

"I am Uchiha Madara… I was summoningthe kyuubi but I got you instead…" Madara said

"Kyuubi? About amountain high and a mountain length? 9 tails and a big ego and demon like qualities?" Alucard said

"Yes" Madara said

"I killed and absorbed him many years ago he was quiet a fight" Alucard said licking his lips

"Then you will do just fine" Madara said as he used his dojutsu on Alucard

"Damn… to be outwitted by someone eons my junior…. How quaint" Alucard said as he was being taken over by the hypnotic spell of the sharingan

**Back to Konoha**

"Uhmmm… I broke free… but only for a moment… I need…*urgg…* to find help" Alucard said as he stumbled across buildings…

Then a ball of blue light hit him… making him back away

Alucard looked up… a lone man with blond hair with a overcoat was fighting him…. Alucard… and actually made him fall down, a man with no technological enhancements… just his pure abilities

"Interesting… COME THEN AND FIGHT HUMAN!!" Alucard yelled as his face contorted into a twisted smile taking pleasure to fight such an opponent

The fight lasted for hours… the human was not going to last any longer….

"is this the best you can do… I think I might have overestimated you" Alucard said as he closed his eyes in sadness….

Not many know Alucard's true wish… the wish that he himself robbed himself in the folly to take revenge against the God who abandoned him to die back in the crusades… his wish was to die at the hands of someone far superior than him… but there was a catch… it had to be a mortal…

"For this village… I will stop you at the cost of my life" the blond man said

"Tell me your name" Alucard said

"I am Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage of the village hidden in the leaf" He said as he begun making a few seals

"I will stop you here and now!" Minato said as the shinigami appeared

"IMPOSSIBLE!!! THE SHINIGAMI IS HERE… but then…" Alucard was confussed… however he was expecting it was not what would happened

The Shinigami could not kill the immortal, he had to many "lives" in him

Instead… the shinigami sealed Alucard and his "lives" onto the little baby the Yondaime had broght with him…

"Sarutobi… please…. The villagers… tell them about Naruto… and treat him like… the hero… he… is" Minato said as he laid dead… consuming the pact with the shinigami

Moments later Seras arrived in a ball of light… laying unconscious on the ground… she was picked up by the midic nin… who were surprised at her healing factor… they decided to put her on the infirmary office and put an IV on her a blood transfusion

She sleep for days…

The young baby was really beautiful… he sleep soundly… unaware that evil intentions of people secretly plotting his demise at such tender age…

A group of assailants came over to kill the little boy… only to be slaughtered by hounds of hell… and the shadows that became as sharp as carving knives, their blood drained as well… the baby laughted and giggled as the night went by, unaware of the deaths on him

Seras woke up… several days…. Trying to acertain her position and whereabaouts…

"I can honestly say we are not in England no more" Seras said as she sighted…. Things where much easier when she was a mortal

"Hey police girl… you still looking for your master?" a voice echoed on her head

"Master!? Where are you?" Seras said….

"Well to put it short the shinigami sealed me in a little boy… and a lot of people want to kill the baby to kill me… thought is stupid really… if they kill the boy I will be released, but I hate the idea of the innocent being killed so I am protecting the boy… I want you to treat the boy as your new master… and teach him how to fight, also… since I am in him… all my abilities and "lives" are transferred to him… well all of them without any use of the restriction Chromewell spell… so he is basically a miniature me… it appears I have a offspring now… perhaps I should develop fatherly feelings now?" Alucard said in a tone that was hard to tell if he was joking or being serious

"Tell me you are joking" Seras said

"On the last part I was… but the first not…. I am stuck… not really good with magic… is not my forte" Alucard said

"So the baby…." Seras said

"Will take on all my abilities… yes… and he will be able to talk to you once he learns about it…. Now talk to the old man in the tall building… his name is Sarutobi… and explain to him exactly what I am telling you… and just curios… do you lactate? The baby will need food"

"PLeasePLEASE tell me you are joking…." Seras said

"Not on that one I wasn't" Alucard said… making Seras blush deeply

"Congratulations… you are going to be the boy's new mom" Alucard said laughing as a maniac

Seras slowly but surely walked to the Hokage's building… she was certain they would not just let her walk in… so… just in case…

"BOOOM!!!" 2 guys flew out the window as she walked into the Hokage's study

"UHmm… sorry about that" Seras said apologizing with a sweet innocent smile…

"What do you want little lady… is way late into the night and I am tired from all this paperwork" The Hokage said

"Is about the boy… Naruto I think is his name" Seras said

"What about him?" Sarutobi said

"I wish *sight* to adopt him" Seras said

Sarutobi almost fell off his chair "Are you certain young lady?" Sarutobi asked

"Quiet… so … what forms should I fill up for the adoption to begin" Seras said

"No paperwork… just… just keep him safe and happy… is all I ask of you… please" Sarutobi said

She was taken back… until she heard the tale of the old man, 27 consecutive assassination attacks in just a few hours…

But most impressive however was the fact that this would be killers laid wasted

From there on Seras became Naruto's caregiver and wet nurse… and also… to her dismay… she had to breast feed him… much to Alucard's amusement… however… Seras became attached to the young boy

Many years have pasted and the young boy… Naruto grew both in power and intellect… due to his history lessons by Alucard himself once he found the connection between them both… and the seal…

Alucard also showed him how to use his vampiric abilities… even though Naruto was not a vampire himself… he was simply using Alucard powers as his own… though the bestial transformation was quiet upsetting…

After a few more years of training Seras send Naruto to the academy… Naruto was wearing an outfit similar to Alucard… except his was black…

He walked into the class… many of the kids in there stared at the blond he sat on an empty seat and put his legs up… his hat down… and begun to sleep until class started… a few minutes… that was all the nap he got… until classes started again.

He paid attention and listened closely… he learned at an outstanding rate… however… many adults were horrified by it… Allowing a demon to study the arts of ninjutsu? He was getting stronger… really strong… would he try and take his rightful revenge?

However Naruto was happily eating ramen at lunch on a little cart-store… as a matter of fact… he was smiling… and eating rather fast

"Uhuhuhu… for a human to eat ramen like that… could it be that ramen is for you as blood is for me?" Alucard said in his thoughts

"_perhaps… thought I don't fancy blood as you do Alucard-tousan_" Naruto said

Naruto and Alucard relationship was really… askew… Alucard acted as a mentor/torturer/friend/father/protector however most of those roles had diminished since he was growing on power…

The class bell rung to start the classes and end the lunch break

"Damn I am gonna be late!!!" Naruto yelled

"Try using the shadows to move yourself…" Alucard said

"AH! Yes… the movement of the shadows I will try it out!" Naruto said as he was swallowed by the shadows…

As class was starting to fill in and Iruka sensei was taking attendance to see if anyone was playing hooky… however… when he reached Naruto's name… the blond was not there… as he was about to call for the last time… a shadow appeared… and spitted Naruto out

"Sorry I am kinda late Iruka sensei" Naruto said as many of the students criged in fright at being surprised by the technique… the technique was quiet advanced for a genini…. A student seating on the front… Sasuke Uchiha… was looking at the new kid intently… the skills he just showed… it was an unheard of technique… could this kid… have a kekei genkai as the fabled Sharingan the Uchiha possessed… or perhaps something else?

The class went on as normal… however Sasuke was intent on finding out about the kid…

"Hey you… new kid, a word" Sasuke said with a cold stare

"What do you want?" Naruto said…

"I want you to fight me" Sasuke said with a cold stare

"uhmm… interesting… but…" Naruto said

A smoke frame appeared where Naruto was once standing

"What The-" Sasuke said confussed "Get back here!"

**At Naruto's home**

"Kaaza! I am home" Naruto said as he took his sandals

"Welcome home dear… how was school today?" Seras said… she has not aged at all since Naruto was first adopted… he found out she was a draculina… a female vampire transformed by Alucard and his servant… and she was now her mother, though he could order her around, yet, Naruto never did that, this woman, vampire, whatever… cared for him when no one else did… how could he order around someone who showed him unconditional love?

"I am doing fine mom… I have to take a test to graduate tomorrow though…" Naruto said

"_You are not going to tell her about that Sasuke boy?" _Alucard asked Naruto

"_I don't want her to worry… after all… if she worried about me… it would be as she worried about you too… and we both know you hate being seen as weak_" Naruto said to Alucard

"_You know me inside out hahahahahahaaha_" Alucard laughted

The night came again as Naruto dreamed… as so did Alucard… Alucard dreamt about when he was human… when he fought for the church and for God.

He was finally captured by the turks and was put to death… in his death he cursed god and drank the blood of the fallen turning into the creature of the night… the vampire Dracula… he fought against an ancestor of Hellsing many years ago… and was sealed off… his current form is that of a sealed creature… the vampire Alucard… however… he is able to temporary remove the seal to fight with all power… but now he is sealed inside a seal in a boy

Morning came… Naruto struggled to get up… he hate the sunlight… something he got from Alucard

Seras came over helping Naruto wake up… and made a big breakfast for him… it was a big day after all

Naruto kissed his mother goodbye as he ran to school…

Naruto took the fastest way… holding his hat in place due to his insane speed

Naruto managed to get there before anyone else… half an hour early… he decided to "talk" to his "father"

"_So… how did you fight all those monsters back on England?"_ Naruto asked

"_I used a pair of guns… there where my favorite weapons as a matter of fact… why don't you start learning to use them?"_ Alucard suggested

"_That would be great… but I got no guns" Naruto said_

"_Use the shadows to transport the guns on me to you_" Alucard said

Naruto opened his cloak and made his cloack turn into a shadowy substance… eyes appeared and a sinister smile as well, the guns appeared and landed on Naruto's hand…

"_This guns…. If someone other than you, me or Seras tried firing it, it would tear their arms off by the sheer force of the recoil"_ Alucard said to his ward

Naruto holstered the guns inside his cloak and waited for the test

The teacher giving the test was Mizuki… Alucard has seen into Mizuki's soul… he was a dark person who hid it pretty well…treachery was what he smelt from him

"Uzumaki Naruto… please step forward for the test" Mizuki said

"In order to graduate you must create 4 bunshins (not kage bunshin)" Mizuki said

Naruto gathered his chakra but only managed to make 2 clones… and dead looking at that

"You fail" Iruka sensei said

"Come on Iruka… at least he was able to make them" Mizuki said

"The people who managed to make the correct ones… it would be unfair if I passed him for that… no, I am sorry but my decision remains" Iruka said

Naruto left the class crestfallen

"_You know… you could always eradicate them you know… just to show the who is the superior being_" Alucard said smiling maniacally

"_Then… if I did that I would prove to them they were right… that I am a demon… I want them to acknowledge me to respect me but not out of fear_" Naruto said

"_Mortals… never understood them even when I was one myself… and now even less now that I am a true immortal"_ Alucard mused

"_How about you teach me how to use these…guns… as you call them_" Naruto said

"_Uhmmm yes… this shall be most fullfiling" _Alucard mused

Mizuki then appeared.

"Hey there Naruto… can we talk?" Mizuki said with a sad smile

"Look… is not that Iruka hold you in contempt is that he knows how hard it is for you… but he wants you to earn your place as a ninja… please try to understand him" Mizuki said

"However… I know of a scroll that contains a technique that will allow you to pass" MIzuki said

**10 minutes forward**

"_Are you sure you should be doing this? That man is not to be trusted, I can smell a treachery from him a mile away_" Alucard said

"_I wanna see how this plays out_" Naruto said

"_hahahaha so you are taking after me after all plunging head-first into an obvious trap, fine… I will help you if nesesary_" Alucard said

Naruto stole the sealing scroll and begun reading it… from the time he had he had perfectly learned the kage bunshin jutsu

"_It appears the mortals have learned a few tricks in here_" Alucard said

Iruka appeared with his face tired… he had been frantically searching for Naruto… he was really worried for him

"I found you" Naruto said

"WHO FOUND WHO YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!" Iruka yelled

"Well you found me so fast that I could only learn one technique" Naruto said smiling

"_he managed to learn a technique… amazing_" Iruka thought

"How did you find this spot?" Iruka said

"Mizuki sensei told me" Naruto said

"_Mizuki?"_ Iruka thought

His thoughts did not go too far since a shuriken flew to him

Iruka pushed Naruto out… however Naruto used his Familiar ability to stop a few shuriken from hitting Iruka on his vitals…

"I see the demon reveals his true powers" Izumi says

"Demon?" Naruto said comfussed

"12 years ago the yondaime hokage sealed the kyuubi in you… YOU ARE HE REINCARNATION OF HIM!!! YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FILTHY DEMON!!!" Izumi said

Naruto started to laugh… "Demon? You are wrong… dead…wrong" Naruto said

"EH?!" Izumi and Iruka said in unison

"The yondaime never sealed the kyuubi… he never fought against it in the first place…" Naruto said smiling

"What do you mean… I saw it with my eyes… when he sealed that… that monster!!!" Izumi said

"He sealed something allright… but it was not the kyuubi… it was something bigger and stronger… an immortal of the name Alucard… a true vampire" Naruto said as he undid his cloak and his familiars appeared…

"Whats wrong… I am as human as you… I however have the ability to control the vampire's abilities… this is one of them, the ability to control familiars" Naruto said as the bats and wolves made from shadows attacked Mizuki mercilessly

Mizuki managed to destroy some of the familiars… Naruto recalled them as he stepped to confront Mizuki

"The other ability is super Natural strength" Naruto sai as he swing his kunai… Mizuki managed to parry the blow… however… he sunk 3 feet down the ground… a small crater appeared

Naruto then vanished

"Another ability is the ability of super speed" Naruto said as he slashed Mizuki inch by inch…

Mizuki then managed to cut Naruto's arm off

Naruto however just smiled…

"Another ability I gained is the regenerative prowess of a vampire" Naruto said as his arm

"What the FUCK is a vampire!?" Mizuki said

"A vampire is an immortal monster… it never dies… it can't be killed… is bloodthirsty and destroys anything that gets in its path" Naruto said

"You are a monster!!" Mizuki yelled

"No… I merely contain one…don't judge me by your standards… I will make sure you will never be a ninja again" Naruto said

He then got his guns out "Farewell" Naruto said as his eyes turned red

He shot Mizuki on the arms… the bullets completely tear off his arms

"I am not a demon… if I was you would not be alive… I will show them all that I am Uzumaki Naruto… Proud ninja of konoha" Naruto said

Iruka smiled "Naruto…come here" Iruka said

Naruto walked up to him

"Close your eyes" Iruka instructed him

Naruto felt a cloth on his forehead…

"open them up" Iruka said

Naruto slowly opened his eyes

"Congratulations… graduate" Iruka said… his headband was now on Naruto's head

Naruto was crying… but it was tears of blood

"Whats wrong?" Iruka said worried

"Stigmata… a sign of the vampire in me was crying" and since I was crying… it just came with the flow" Naruto said as he cleaned his bloody tears

"Thank you… sensei" Naruto said

Chapter end

Well… this is the end of this chapter… depending of the people reviews on this fanfiction… if it goes well I will continue it… I will be also be doing a megaman ZX/naruto fanfiction (I know... to many Naruto fics…. But I work with them better… however... I will do a castlevania one with my OC Shinta look forward for it)

Well please review and leave lots of love… or hate… whatever… I just like to see people reading it and their opinion of my work


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto of the no-life

Welcome everyone… I have been away for soo long… I am starting another chapter…. I thank you all for reading a lot of my other fics… this fanfiction is a Naruto/Hellsing crossover fanfic… the story will be compelling and made to tailor most of the readers likes… but it will not be perfect… also I got another fanfic on the works…a naruto/castlevania fanfic… now I am working on that too… but now please enjoy this fanfiction

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own Hellsing… but I will own Blizzard (the guys that make World of Warcraft) soon… *Evil laughter insert here*

Blood type 2: The no-life king and his new team

"Naruto… wake up" Seras Victoria said as he waked Naruto up

"Just a few more minutes please" Naruto said as he covered his face from the sunlight

"Isn't today your team formation?" Seras said

A huge gust of wind came forth… the bed was tidy up and the door slammed

"uhmm he just broke his record of getting up and ready by 5 seconds" Seras said

Naruto was running on top speed… easily surpassing the ANBU and reaching the academy grounds seconds before the bell rung.

Naruto opened the doors and sat down… releasing his breath

"Naruto? What I are you doing here? This is only for those who **passed**" said a lazy (guess who) boy

"See this… it means I passed!" Naruto said

"Eh… troublesome… anyways… congratulations…" the boy said

Naruto sat down and sleep trought the chaste of the ninja classes…

"So now… I will announce the team formation… for team 7 it will be Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sasuke Uchiha" Iruka said after saying all the other teams (I am too lazy to writte it all… sue me)

A loud **BANG** was heard

Naruto was unconscious… he had banged his head really hard against the table

But he got up really fast

"WHY AM I WITH THE EMO BASTARD!? I AM BETTER THAN HE IS!!!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto *sight* as of now you are at the bottom… as of now Sasuke out classes you" Iruka said

Naruto was seething… he could see Sasuke's smug face right besides him

"_Should we rip his face and feed him to the hellhounds?_" Alucard said to Naruto

Naruto begun to maniacally chukle

Sakura slowly inched away… Sasuke was not sure… but he got shivers up his spine

"Please wait for your Jounin instructor" Iruka instructed

**Half an hour later**

"Uhmm… I am bored" Naruto said

**10 minutes later**

"Dance little mouse DANCE!!!" Naruto said as he shot the mice who was dodging the bullets

Sakura clinged to Sasuke… who was now more interested on the blond… how did he manage to find that estrange weapon…and more importantly… will he be able to survive, let alone get along with the blond idiot?

**1 hour later**

"Sorry I am late" a person said as he opened a door

Naruto unleashed all his cartridge into the person coming in… but he only found a kawamiri… someone was behind him

"That is not a good way to greet your new teacher" The person said smiling

"is not good for a teacher to be irresponsible… and are you sure you should let yourself wide open?" Naruto said as his body became blood

Behind Kakashi, Naruto held his gun at point blank at his head

"uhmm you are really bloodthirsty aren't ya?" the person said

"you are still underestimating me" Naruto said with a smirk

"meet me up on the roof in five minutes" the person said

"Will you be there by then?" Naruto said

"Who knows?" the person said

"You are really unreliable teacher" Naruo said

He disappeared as he was made of myst… leaving his teammates alone

**On the rooftop**

"well glad you could make it" the person said

Naruto was sitting on the shade… Sasuke and Sakura arrived shortly

"you two are slow" Naruto said fixing his hat to cover his eyes from the sunlight

"You two… either shape up or become hindrances to me… witch one will it be?" Naruto said

His eyes seamed to absorbed the very life of them

"hey blondie… that's enough" the teacher said… "Sit down and introduce yourselves" the person said

"How about you do it first… you are a mystery to us after all" Sakura said

"Uhmmm well… My name is Hatake Kakashi, my dreams are my own and I have many hobbies" he said

"wow… you are a mountain of information" Naruto said

"Well you… the mysterious blonde go on" Kakashi said

"well my Name is Uzumaki Naruto Alucard (Alucard being his middle name) I posses incredible skills on non ninja stuff… I love my mother who adopted me 12 years ago, Seras Victoria… I love practicing my other worldly abilities… I have vampiric abilities that allows me to over-power anyone in existence" Naruto said with an evil smirk in his face

"oh… I also like playing pranks" he added

Kakashi sweated a bit… he could tell this kid was powerful… but to what extent?

"you… the emo boy… go on" Kakashi said

"I'mSasuke Uchiha… I have a no dreams… that is just a word… but I do have, an ambition… that is to kill… a man…" Sasuke said

"At your skill set level… it will be impossible for you" Naruto said

"Who are you to judge me dead-last" Sasuke said

"You wanna fight… allright… I will even use 2 handicaps… I will not use any familiars… or my guns" Naruto said

"_Familiars? Guns? What does he mean?"_ Sasuke said

"Wanna referee Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked

"Well since I got nothing else to do…" Kakashi said as he stood up….

"Hajime!"

"Strike to kill… or you will be sorry" Naruto said

Sasuke then decapitated Naruto on a single swing

"SASUKE!!! THAT WAS TOO MUCH!!!" Sakura said horrified

Naruto's body fell… and turned into blood

"uhmm you managed to kill me not bad… but not good to actually completely KILL me for reals" Naruto said as he disappeared

"_What? He vanished?... no… I can hear his footsteps… but they are so faint… his speed… in incredible"_ Kakashi thought surprised

Sasuke's body was being cut by an invisible enemy

"Sasuke… what's wrong?" Sakura said

"it appears even the famed Uchiha is no match for the so called deadlast" Kakashi said

Sasuke's eye widen in anger…

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!!" Sasuke said

He then made a few handsings…

"He couldn't… could he?" Kakashi said wondering

He was answered afterwards

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!" Sasuke said as a grand fireball hurdled towards Naruto

"You are pathetic… no wonder he spared you" Naruto said smiling as he received the blow

Naruto was consumed by the fire… "Sasuke… you just killed your teammate!" Kakashi said

"it will take more than that… far more… after all his brother and I meet many years ago… he fell as pathetic as you… but at least he was a real man…" Naruto said…

From the fire… Uchiha Itachi emerged

"I will kill you!!" Sasuke yelled as he charged in

"Foolish brother… right now… you can't never harm me anymore" Itachi said as Sasuke passed trough

"what?!" Kakashi was outstanded… as Itachi changed into Naruto

"I killed and absorbed Itachi's life into me… he is now my familiar…or I can turn into him… I learned a lot about you Sasuke… I know your M.O… I know everything about you… and about your cursed family… as of now… or ever… you will be hindered by your arrogance and ignorance of your own family" Naruto said in Itachi's voice

"_Uhmmm a psychological attack… not bad… not bad at all… but is it true… about the death of Itachi…. Even I have not heard any news about that" _Kakashi though

"You think you are a noble? Feh… you are a dog… and a dog should learn it's place" Naruto said looking down at Sasuke

"You are here because **HE** (Naruto pointed at the first Hokage's face) Allowed the Uchiha's to live here… he could have killed them all out, since the leaft and the Uchiha's where enemies in the first Shinobi Wars, what will you say now… Oh famed Uchiha… being outdone by a dead-last?" Naruto said

"Yes… despair… get angry and hate, hate me and yourself for being so weak and only being the doll of the council" Naruto said wit a maniacal smirk

"_hyuuun… you might outdone me on the sadistic part_" Alucard said

"So… what will you do, Uchiha Sasuke" Naruto said

"_Hey Naruto… allow me to talk to the boy_" Alucard said

"uhmm… it appears my father wished to talk to you Uchiha" Naruto said…

He sat on the floor… his hair changed to black… his body begun to change… it was tall man… his eyes where yellow, he was wearing a suit… his face was long and handsome. Sakura blushed at seeing the man

"So… you are the Uchiha… you are mad… aren't you… not bad as in angry… but in your mind" Alucard said poking Sasuke's head

"You should not be a ninja, not yet anyways… you need to be looked on, you could be more harm than good, but the council would preffer to have you on the battlefield, an Uchiha on the frontlines is enough to strike fear on other nations, but you really should stop looking for him, Naruto killed him many years ago, he was a bit late though, so he assimilated your family as well, your father has a message for you" Alucard said as he changed into Sasuke's father

He was crying… "I been a horrible father have I? I am sorry I never praised you, I been really hard on you, I wanted you to become like your brother and I forgot something really important, you, You are nothing more than you… I should have been happy that you where you… I apologise for not being a good father and ignoring you" Sasuke's father said

Sasuke's eyes begun to tear up…

"You are a good son Sasuke"

"Thank you… f-father" Sasuke said

He returned to his original form of Naruto

"So… the winner…. Uzumaki Naruto" Kakashi said

End chapter 2


End file.
